Mw3 Alternative Ending
Mission 1: Ghosts Never Die: 16 August 2016 Playable Character: Archer Shortly after Sheperd killed Roach, he left to Afghan in his search for killing Soap and Price, Archer and Toad (2 snipers at the beginning of Loose Ends) that have survived the ambush, attempts to save Ghost before the Shadow Company Soldiers burn him alive. Objetives: -Find Ghost and Roach. -Provide Sniper Support for Toad. -Use C-4 to distract Shadow Company. -Find Stingers in Makarov's Estate. -Destroy Enemy Helos with the stinger. -Use the predator to gain some time. -Use the truck to escape. Mission 2: Old Friends: 11 October 2016 Playable Character: Ghost Like Soap and Price, Archer and Toad has become most wanted, even with their lack of resources they can finally find when Price and Soap are going to be soon. Hotel Lustig, during Makarov council reunion. But they have reached the place too late and by following Price and Soap battle across the streets, they find Soap in a table in a Building near the Hotel. They bring he to a near Doctor but he falls in a coma. Various days later, when the U.S army arrives at Prague, they can escape the city with Soap in an Ambulance. Objetives -Infiltrate Hotel Lustig. -Escape from the inner circle. -Follow Cpt. Price trace. -Destroy Enemies UAZs. -Bring Soap to the resistance HQ. Mission 3: Borderlands: 16 October 2016 Playable Character: Ghost Ghost tried to contact Sandman but does not get any response, while the others wait in a estate near the Frontier of Czech Republic to Soap to recuperate. But the Inner Circle (Makarov mens) find them, a nd in a attempt to gave them some time to escape, both Toad and Archer are killed. So Ghost tried to contact Frost but is not shown if he responses (Sandman died 2 days ago and) After a short pursuit, the Inner Circle Renmants capture Ghost and Soap and sent them to Russia. Objetives -Defend the estate from Inner circle forces: -Plant claymores surrounding the Estate. -Use sniper or LMG to repel enemy forces. -Reach the back door to escape. -Make a sucessful distraction (some options are giving to the player). -Use smoke to cover escape. -Secure Soap / Objetive Failed. Mission 4: War Prisioners Playable Characters: Soap (Introduction) Frost (the rest of the mission) January 17 2017: (This missions take place some hours before "Dust to Dust". Soap wakes up in middle of a room that appears to be an Hospital. He tried to move but heard someone speaking in the room. He survives miraculously. That men is James Ramirez (finally we saw his face) that now is the captain of the 75 Ranger Regiment and they were fighting in Moscow when Frost resquested their help, Ghost has contacted Frost months ago and Ghost has said that: "We are not gonna make it" "We're surroundead, and ours men are dead", so Frost was sent to rescue them along with the rangers that were fighting at Moscow, during that battle they could rescue Soap some days ago, but Ghost is still at Custody. Now Frost and Ramirez mission is to save Ghost from the Inner Circle before the Inner Circle attemp to kill him. Intro -N/A Ghost Rescue -Assault the Prison. -Find Ghost. -Escape the Prison. (Time: 5 minutes) -Reach the secondary Exfill Point. Mission 5: Ashes to ashes : February 24 2017 Playable Character: John Price ( Introduction) John Soap Mactavish (Sniper Secuence and Pursuit Secuence) Derek "Frost" Westbrook (Town Square Escape Secuence). - Some weeks after Makarov Death-. Price is sentenced to Execution by the Arabian Goverment, beacause of his acts at Hotel Oasis. Ghost, Frost, Ramirez and finally contacts witth Nikolai who informs them of Price's fate, so the crew now have to save him. During the mission, Soap provides sniper support, and Nikolai provides Overwatch , while Ghost, Ramirez and Frost are attempting to blend in with the crowed. As the Arabian reads off Price's crimes. The player plays as Price again, who appears to be facing his fate against a wall, a firing line... In the distance he sees the glint of a sniper scope and a member of the firing line's head blows off, the other executioners are stunned just long enough for Ghost, Frost and Ramirez to move in and kill them with pistols. The four attempt to fight their way out of the town square (where the execution would take place) and evacuate onto Nikolai's helicopter. More police show up and are quickly dispatched by the four of them. Soap finally reach the LZ and reunites with Price and the rest. All Ghost, Frost, Ramirez, Nikolai, Price and Soap manage to make it to the Helicopter and evacuate to the one place they never wanted to return to, Russia, Ghost gives Soap Roach's Dog tags and tells him what happen that day of August, and those days he was in coma. Now all are most wanted again. But that is another History... Objetives: Intro: -N/A Sniper Scuence -Cover Ghost, Frost and Ramirez.. -Use sniper to counter-attack the ambush. -Use stealth to Avoid Local Police. -Reach the LZ. Escape Secuence -Escape from the Square (Watch your fire) -Wait until Nikolai brings reinforcements( survive 3 min). -Use juggernaut armor to penetrate barricades. Pursuit: -Ensures the survival of your team by destroying the brigde. -Cover Price exfill. -Reunite with Price in the LZ.